


Runaway Bride

by twisted_sheets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (was) stranded in a storm, Arranged Marriage, Cliche Fic, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Runaway Bride, Wingfic, locked in a room, twins (and twincest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AkaKagaKuro. AU. On the death of his mother, Kagami Taiga learns his estranged father has set him up to an arranged marriage. Unwilling to fulfill this contract, Taiga runs, taking his best friend, Himuro Tatsuya, with him. He doesn’t get far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BPS Challenge No. 38 - Cliché

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me in the onsen? You’d feel warmer if you’d take a soak there.”

“Nah.” Taiga doesn’t even bother looking up at Tatsuya; he just huddled closer into the comforting warmth of the blankets and the kotatsu, the only movement he’s capable of right now. Fuck it but it was _cold as hell_ , and Taiga _hates_ the fucking cold. “I’ll just … stay here and hibernate or something.”

Tatsuya laughs, and reaches over to ruffle his hair. “Okay. Better get some rest. We have to be up early to catch our ferry.”

Taiga musters enough strength to peel his face from the top of the kotatsu and actually look at Tatsuya. “Yeah. Sure.”

Smiling, Tatsuya starts to pull his hand from Taiga’s hair, but then stops and frowns when Taiga impulsively grabs his wrist, holding tight. “Taiga? Is something wrong?”

“Thanks.” Taiga feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, and he glances away. “I mean, thanks for doing all of this. For me. Even if you didn’t have to. I mean, with all the trouble–”

“Hey,” Taiga turns back to Tatsuya in time to catch his face soften to a fond smile, “stop that, okay? This isn’t trouble for me.” Tatsuya bumps his forehead against Taiga’s, and Taiga could feel his cheeks go warmer. “You’re my brother, and brothers are supposed to help each other out.” Then he tweaks Taiga’s nose, _hard_ , and grins when he yelps in pain. “Now go sleep, or join me in the onsen if you aren’t.”

“Argh! Fine!” Taiga snaps back, half-heartedly slapping Tatsuya’s hand away. “I’ll go to sleep.” Tatsuya laughs again, and leaves for the onsen, though not before wishing Taiga good night as he slides the door shut.

When Tatsuya’s steps faded, Taiga, still wrapped in blankets, sluggishly crawls into his futon, piles as many blankets and comforters as possible over him, then curls up to a fetal position to be as warm as possible. The ferry leaves rather early, and Taiga didn’t want to miss it. Thanks to a sudden storm, the ferry had been delayed and then stuck in this inn for an agonizing, nerve-racking two days. Tomorrow is the first day the ferry would be back in service, and Taiga couldn’t wait to get fucking on it.

Tomorrow, he and Tatsuya take another step to get away from this country and his problems, to a new life. Another step towards freedom.

That thought in mind, Taiga drifts to a deep, dreamless sleep.

———

Taiga’s current set of problems started just a few weeks after his mother’s funeral.

He just had a basketball game with his best friend, Tatsuya, the first one he had since his mother’s funeral. He’d been depressed in the last few days, and Tatsuya thought a game would cheer him up a little. Taiga had enjoyed the game, and felt a little less despondent about the future without his mother, who had been, since his father left them when he was ten, the only blood family he’s known.

As he was nearing home, Taiga had been planning in his head what he’d make for dinner when he spotted two men in dark suits standing in front of his door. For a moment, he thought they were funeral workers or something like that, but when he was close enough, one of them said, “Kagami Taiga-san?”

“Uh, yeah?”

The man identified himself and his companion as lawyers, and they had something to discuss with him.

That something, it turns out, was an arranged marriage. To a complete stranger.

An arranged marriage his father, who he hadn’t seen or heard from in more than seven years, had made for Taiga. And if that wasn’t enough, somehow, through some sort of legal bullshit Taiga can’t figure out, Taiga’s under the other family’s custody or some shit like that, and he has to go live with _them_. With this Akashi family he’s never ever heard of.

To say Taiga was angry was an _understatement_. He was _furious_ and nearly flipped the table on the two lawyers. “Fuck what my father says. He can go _fuck_ himself. He doesn’t have the fucking right to–”

“–but he does,” one of the lawyers cuts in, rather calmly despite Taiga’s rage. “As you are a minor with no other living relatives, your father has legal rights as regards your custody and well-being, Kagami-san.”

“He doesn’t get to have rights after he left me and my mother to rot,” he snarls back. His mom had raised him on her own, working herself to an early grave. “He wasn’t even there when Mom was sick and dying or even bothered to attend her funeral!”

Both men are unfazed by the heat of his words. “Your feelings on the matter are…regrettable, but I am afraid what’s done is done. The Akashi family is eager for you to join them as soon as possible. Please prepare yourself in a week’s time, after which we will come back to take you to your bethro–”

“Shut up! Get out of my house!” It took all of Taiga not to grab them by their scrawny necks strangle them with their ties. “Don’t ever come back here. I’m not fucking going with you. _Ever_. So leave me the fuck alone!”

To his surprise, the lawyers left easily enough, without further protest, though not before leaving a manila envelope behind. When they were gone and after he calmed down a little, Taiga called Tatsuya, who immediately came over.

After Taiga told him what happened, and after examining the contents of the envelope, which turns out contained documents that proved Taiga’s legally bound to this Akashi family, Tatsuya asked, “What are you going to do?”

The words came out even before Taiga’s thought it through. “Run.”

“Okay,” Tatsuya said, after a moment of silence. “I’m coming with you.”

The following days were full of feverish activity as he and Tatsuya scrambled to gather the necessary things they need to run away and disappear. Truth be told, Tatsuya did most of the work. It was he who plotted their escape, and the one who obtained the fake passports and identities, the tickets, even the money.

Taiga had just goggled at him throughout, his mind blown. He’d been initially against Tatsuya joining him — after all, he wasn’t the one getting forcibly taken and married — but Tatsuya had been equally adamant with staying with him (“You said we were brothers, didn’t you? Brothers should stick together.”). Now, Taiga was ridiculously (and rather guiltily) glad Tatsuya was coming with him. He couldn’t have done this without him.

“How _did_ you manage to get these stuff?” Taiga asked, curious. With his pretty-boy looks, Tatsuya didn’t seem like a person who would get involved with shady matters like forged identities.

Tatsuya just winked at him. “I have my ways.” And Taiga didn’t doubt him.

They left a day before the week was over, travelling by bus and train, Taiga was a paranoid, nervous wreck the whole time. Finally, they ended up here, in this frozen little town, waiting for a ferry to arrive and take them away to new country, a new beginning.

———

 _Warm_.

Taiga is warm, incredibly so. The heat is comforting and much needed, after two days of staying in this frozen hell. Still drowsy, drifting between sleep and wakefulness, Taiga snuggles closer to where the warmth seemed to be radiating from, and makes a contented little noise.

“Oh, he purrs like a little kitten,” an unfamiliar voice says. Hot fingers card gently through his hair. “How unfortunate he dyed his hair black. But you _are_ right, Tetsuya. He is rather cute.”

“I am happy you think so, Aniue.”

At the sound of the second unfamiliar voice, Taiga’s eyes snap open, suddenly very much awake, and he finds himself staring at creepy, mismatched eyes, one red, and one _crazy_ gold.

“Ah, you’re awake,” he says. His fingers continue to pet his hair, as if nothing is wrong.

Taiga bolts up so fast he gets a little dizzy, but that doesn’t stop him from scrambling as far away as possible from whoever this fucker is. “What the _fuck_?” he shouts, glaring at the … man, who rose gracefully to an upright position. Crazy Eyes seemed to be much smaller than him, with bright red hair and dressed in a gray kimono of sorts. “Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“Good morning, Kagami-kun,” someone says from just behind him, and _goddamit_ , Taiga _yelps_ , and jumps perhaps an inch or so from the floor. “Since when have you been there?!”

“I’ve been here all this time,” the other man says with a blank face. He, too, seems short, with wide sky-blue eyes and hair. “Please don’t be alarmed, Kagami-kun. We mean you no harm.”

“Who are you?” Taiga asks again. He sweeps his gaze around the room, looking for just one thing. One person. “Where’s Tatsuya? What have you done with him?” Fighting his earlier disorientation, he stands to his full height, fists clenched. In a few quick steps he’s in front of Crazy Eyes, grabbing his kimono, hauling him forward. “If you’ve done anything to him–”

Looking mildly put out, Crazy Eyes does _something_ , Taiga isn’t sure what, and suddenly Taiga’s falling on his ass back to the floor. Wincing in pain and dizzy at the sudden change of perspective, he didn’t have much time to react when Crazy Eyes suddenly crouches down over him and then crawls up, seemingly pinning him down with his eyes. “You stink of him,” he says, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Then his mismatched eyes narrow to dark slits full of unspoken intent, “but I suppose we’ll remedy that soon enough.”

“Himuro-san is … well, Kagami-kun,” Blank Face says, who is now sitting seiza beside him and Crazy Eyes, unperturbed at the other's creepy behavior. “There’s no need to worry about him. Please, Aniue, get off Kagami-kun. You are unsettling him.”

 _They’re brothers?_ Taiga thinks, before yelping when Crazy Eyes grips his thighs for a moment, before pulling away, his warm hands sliding over his legs as he did, making Taiga shiver.

“Who are you?” Taiga gasps out, confused, afraid and enraged. “Who–”

“Our apologies for not introducing ourselves earlier,” Crazy Eyes says, thankfully appearing less … intense. “I am Akashi Seijuro.” He then gestures to Blank Face. “This is my brother, Tetsuya.”

The Akashi family! _Shit!_ How did they find them so easily? “I’m not going back with you! I don’t care what my father promised you, I’m not going to marry any of you!”

“It is even worse than we thought, Tetsuya.” His eyes narrow again. “He has _forgotten_.” Crazy Eyes sounds disappointed. _Forgotten? Forgotten what?_

Blank Face tilts his head to one side. His eyes are narrowed as well, but he seems more … sad, almost hurt, which is absolutely _crazy_. “It _has_ been a long time, Aniue. Kagami-kun was very young when it happened.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Never mind, I don’t care. I am not going with you, you can kiss my–”

“ _No_ ,” Crazy Eyes says, voice filled with such undeniable authority Taiga is momentarily rendered speechless. “You will come back with us. In this, my will is absolute. You _will_ come with us.”

“And then what?” Taiga demands, hating the way his voice trembles. “What happens if I come with you? What do you want from me?”

“We want you to carry our child.”

“Aniue,” Blank Face chides, casting a sort of exasperated glance at Crazy Eyes (Taiga doesn’t know how he can tell he’s exasperated — his expression hardly changed at all), before turning to Taiga, who is frozen from shock, “please do not alarm Kagami-kun further.”

“I have no wish to frighten him, but only to make our purpose clear.” He turns back to Taiga, face smooth and composed. “We wish to wed you, Kagami Taiga, for you to take our name and protection and be part of our house, and in time, bear our children.”

Taiga’s mouth opens and closes as stares at them with disbelief. Are these fuckers _serious_? “What the fuck are you talking about? I am a man!”

“So?”

“What do you mean, so?!” He almost rises, but then suddenly collapses back. What the fuck did Crazy Eyes do to him? “You must be mistaken!”

Crazy Eyes’ lips curve to a small, amused smile. “I am never mistaken, Taiga. I am always correct.”

“Are you crazy? _Men_ can’t marry in Japan. _Men_ can’t have children!”

“ _We_ are not like most men.” Casting another meaningful glance at Blank Face, Crazy Eyes stands up. Maybe it is because of Taiga’s current angle of perspective, sprawled out awkwardly on the floor looking up, but Crazy Eyes doesn’t seem so small now. He seems to fill the room, his presence strong and sure. Beside him, Blank Face rises as well.

“Please do not be alarmed, Kagami-kun,” Blank Face says, for what seems to be the umpteenth time today, touching his shoulder, as if in comfort.

“Perhaps this will remind you of what you have forgotten, Kagami Taiga.”

“Wha–” In spite of everything, Taiga finds himself holding his breath, a strange ache in his chest, fingertips tingling with something — anticipation or fear, he couldn’t tell.

Then, between a heartbeat and the next, a bright light seems to fill the room, followed by a rustling sound, a sudden sweep of cool air that smelled faintly of summer rain, and something strangely familiar. Taiga finds himself closing his eyes against the light, and when he opens them, there they are.

Wings.

They have WINGS.

“Kagami-kun?” Dimly, Taiga hears Blank Face call out to him, but he’s too focused on their wings to say anything. They were enormous, spanning almost the whole of the room. Some loose feathers drifted lazily in the air, falling on the floor like snow. They were beautiful, so white and so soft looking and–

“Kagami-kun?” Their wings flutter a little as they take a step closer to him and–they have wings. THEY HAVE MOTHERFUCKING WINGS.

Taiga, then, predictably, faints.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame half_sleeping for everything. May continue, ha ha.


End file.
